


We all have our secrets

by littlemiracle05



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Winged! Logan, Winged! Sides, Winged! Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiracle05/pseuds/littlemiracle05
Summary: Both Logan and Virgil have a secret that they would rather not have the others know...





	1. Seeing each other's wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I decided that I would do another story on top of the other one despite me barely being able to keep up with one. Bad idea? Most Certainly. Will I do it anyway because I'm stubborn and way too excited for this? Of course I will! Anyway, enough blabbing. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Virgil and Logan both had the same secret and neither were proud nor happy about it. In fact, it was rather the opposite. Both the sides were embarrassed by their *ahem* _extra feature._ Both of the sides had wings. The only reason they knew was because Virgil was being careless one night. He had his wings out when Logan came into his room, only giving three quick, sharp knocks for a warning. Logan had stared, shocked, before making his own appear.

 

Virgil's wings were black near his shoulders, fading into silver and then into dark purple as they got further towards the tips. They were very shiny and they almost... glittered in the light.

 

Logan's wings were quite different. His wings were a rich, dark blue fading into white at the tips. His feathers were matte, but beautiful nonetheless. They stared at each other for around five minutes before mutually agreeing that thy would not tell the others, out of pure embarrassment. After that, they would share knowing looks around the mindscape. Everything was going smoothly.

 

But that didn't last long...


	2. Roman's suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman starts to question things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for almost a hundred reads already! Hope you enjoy!

Roman had been finding odd objects around the mind palace. These objects were feathers. He found them most often around the places outside of Virgil's room, but they were sometimes found in the kitchen and very rarely in the lounge. The colours ranged from black to silver to purple. He was absolutely perplexed by them. Despite this, he kept each one in a small bundle in his room. At this particular moment, Roman was sitting on his bed, the bundle in his hands. He kept turning them over in his hands and inspecting every single detail. Roman shrugged and decided that he would ask Virgil about them in the morning and went to sleep for the night.

 

 

What Roman didn't know was that these feathers kept appearing because Virgil would bring out his wings on his late night ventures into the kitchen. Because it was so dark, he often missed the feathers that had fallen. When he was alone, or it was only him and Logan during the day, he would groom them in the lounge and clean up afterwards. That wasn't to say that he missed one every so often though.

 

 

The next morning, Roman woke up and picked a large, silver feather from his bedside drawer and held it up to the light. It shimmered under the sun's rays and Roman sighed, awed by its beauty. He then carefully put it back and got out of bed to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, he was knocking on the door of the anxious side, hoping that he would be awake at this time. The door suddenly opened and Virgil was standing in the doorway.

 

 

The thing was, Roman absolutely adored Virgil. His bangs, his face, the way he had a tinge of sarcasm in everything he said. It was all perfect to Roman. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and asked the trait that stood before him "Hey, Virge, do you know why there are feathers around here? They seem to be around your room. They're Black, purple and silver." Virgil's eyes widened and he slammed the door, leaving a very confused Roman.

 

 

Well that was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter done! It could definitely be better but I'm okay with how it turned out. Feel free to yell at me in the comments!


	3. Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate these too but bear with me.

I am officially back! I know I haven't posted in literal months, however I am now back. Previously I had no motivation for writing but now I do. I already have an idea for a new chapter and I promise you that it will be out by the end of next week. Thank you for bearing with me and hopefully reading and enjoying my story!


	4. So is Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but here is a brand new chapter for you!

Patton was having similar problems. He kept finding blue ones. But not anywhere in the mind space, only in Logan's room. He often went in and cleaned his, Romans and Logan's room. (Believe it or not, Logan's room could be a complete mess sometimes). Virgil had never let him go in his room and he respected that. However, in Logan's room he found feathers. All different shades of blue and a few were white. He had thought they were birds feathers and just put them on a desk, but they would only ever come in those colours. He thought about asking Logan the next day.

 

That's exactly what he did. When both him and Logan were in the kitchen the next morning, Patton asked him "Hey Logan, have you ever collected bird feathers?" Logan gave him a blank look. "No, Patton, I have never collected feathers from birds. Why do you ask?" "Oh, that's weird. Then what are those feathers in your room?" Logan's eyes widened. "Ah, I apologise Patton, but I have... matters to attend to" and with that, he rushed out. Patton was left stood in the kitchen, even more confused than before. He thought of asking Virgil but he hadn't seen him all day. So he went to Roman.

 

Roman heard a knock on his door, soft and playful. "Come in Patton" he called and in he walked. "What is it you require my assurance with?" Roman asked, standing up. Patton caught sight of the bundle of feathers on Romans desk and picked them up. "See, I've been finding feathers like this but in Logan's room. And those ones are blue and white. Where did you find these?" "Oh! Mainly around Virgil's room. I tried to ask earlier but he... didn't seem to want to talk about it." Patton sat down on Romans bed. "That's very weird. I asked Logan and he didn't wanna talk either. I wish he would though. He's so cute when he talks. His eyes light up when he talks about something he's into and- oh. Sorry." Roman just laughed. "Well, I wonder what is up with them." "Yes," said Patton. "Very curious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The first chapter in a while. I really hope you enjoyed this one and I hope to get another one out soon. Definitely in less than six months. Feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! Short, I know but I wanted to just lay down the premise before diving right in. Later chapters will be longer. (At least I hope they will). Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Feel free to comment!


End file.
